spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Animated Universe
The Marvel Animated Universe (MAU) is a fan term for cartoons based on Marvel Comics characters that share some continuity. The Marvel Animated Universe started in 1992 and ended in 2000 and consists of eight different television series. Television series *X-Men: The Animated Series (1992 - 1997) *Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (1994 - 1996) *Iron Man: The Animated Series (1994 - 1996) *Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994 - 1998) *The Incredible Hulk (1996 - 1997) *Silver Surfer: The Animated Series (1998) *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999 - 2001) *Avengers: United They Stand (1999 - 2000) Cancelled series The following series were planned but ended up never being produced. *Daredevil: The Animated Series *Captain America: The Animated Series *Ghost Rider: The Animated Series *Black Panther: The Animated Series Continuity errors 1. Continuity error: ' Scarlet Spider was created in an alternate reality but appears in the episode Nightmare in Green of Fantastic Four: The Animated Series and One Man's Worth, Part I of X-Men: The Animated Series which is part of the mainstream universe. : '''1. Solution: ' There is more than one Scarlet Spider. The one shown in Fantastic Four and X-Men is from the mainstream universe while the one that appears in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series is from an alternate reality. '''2. Continuity error: In The Fantastic Four episode, To Battle a Living Planet (1995), She-Hulk is shown as a member of the Avengers. However, The Incredible Hulk episode, Doomed (1996) showed Jennifer Walters becoming She-Hulk. :2. Solution: The episode Doomed takes place before To Battle a Living Planet. 3. Continuity error: In the X-Men episode, Repo Man (1993), Sasquatch is a member of Alpha Flight. However, in The Incredible Hulk episode, Man to Man, Beast to Beast (1996), Walter Langkowski turns himself into Sasquatch for the first time. :3. Solution: Man to Man, Beast to Beat takes place before Repo Man. 4. Continuity error: Vision is shown as a member of the Avengers in the Fantastic Four episode To Battle a Living Planet (1995), but is first created by Ultron in the Avengers: United They Stand episode Avengers Assemble, Part I (1999). :4. Solution: Avengers Assemble Part 1 & 2 takes place before To Battle a Living Planet. 5. Continuity error: At the end of Secret Wars, Chapter III: Doom, Madame Web returns Captain America to the vortex, but in Fantastic Four and Avengers: United They Stand, Captain America is free from the vortex and a member of the Avengers. :5. Solution: Sometime after the events of Secret Wars, Part III: Doom, the Avengers free Captain America from the vortex and he joins the team. 6. Continuity error: At the end of the episode, Carnage, Venom and Carnage are trapped in another dimension. However, in Spider-Man: Unlimited, it is stated that they were being held captive by S.H.I.E.L.D. :6. Solution: Venom and Carnage somehow escape the Dark Dimension and were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. 7. Continuity error: In the episode Hulk Buster (1996) from Iron Man: The Animated Series, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner do not know each other personally. However, in Helping Hand, Iron Fist (1996) of The Incredible Hulk series Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are good friends. :7. Solution: Helping Hand, Iron Fist takes place after Hulk Buster. The Silver Surfer series takes place in a totally different reality from the other seven shows. This is because Silver Surfer: The Animated Series contradicts several events from Fantastic Four: The Animated Series. Timeline If you don't go by air dates, it is possible to create a streamline continuity between all the shows despite all of the series being created by different people. Some episodes could take place around the same time. Despite Spider-Man: The Animated Series lasting for five years, several episodes take place within the span of a few months. This is the same for other series in the Marvel Animated Universe. *And the Sea Shall Give Up It's Dead (Iron Man: TAS) *Rejoice! I Am Ultimo, Thy Deliverer (Iron Man: TAS) *Data In, Chaos Out (Iron Man: TAS) *Silence My Companion, Death My Destination (Iron Man: TAS) *The Grim Reaper Wears a Teflon Coat (Iron Man: TAS) *Enemy Without, Enemy Within (Iron Man: TAS) *Origin of the Mandarin (Iron Man: TAS) *Iron Man To The Second Power, Part One (Iron Man: TAS) *Iron Man To The Second Power, Part Two (Iron Man: TAS) *The Defection of Hawkeye (Iron Man: TAS) *Origin of Iron Man, Part One (Iron Man: TAS) *Origin of Iron Man, Part Two (Iron Man: TAS) *The Wedding of Iron Man (Iron Man: TAS) *Now Comes the Sub-Mariner (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Beast Within (Iron Man: TAS) *Fire and Rain (Iron Man: TAS) *Cell of Iron (Iron Man: TAS) *Not Far From the Tree (Iron Man: TAS) *Beauty Knows No Pain (Iron Man: TAS) *Iron Man, On the Inside (Iron Man: TAS) *Distant Boundaries (Iron Man: TAS) *The Armor Wars, Part One (Iron Man: TAS) *The Armor Wars, Part Two (Iron Man: TAS) *Empowered (Iron Man: TAS) *Hulk Buster (Iron Man: TAS) *Hands of the Mandarin, Part One (Iron Man: TAS) *Hands of the Mandarin, Part Two (Iron Man: TAS) *Return of the Beast, Part 1 (The Incredible Hulk) *Return of the Beast, Part 2 (The Incredible Hulk) *Raw Power (The Incredible Hulk) *Helping Hand, Iron Fist (The Incredible Hulk) *Innocent Blood (The Incredible Hulk) *Man to Man, Beast to Best (The Incredible Hulk) *The Origin of the Fantastic Four, Part One (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Origin of the Fantastic Four, Part Two (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Incursion of the Skrulls (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus, Part One (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus, Part Two (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Super Skrull (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Mask of Doom, Part One (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Mask of Doom, Part Two (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Mask of Doom, Part Three (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Mole Man (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Behold the Negative Zone (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Silver Surfer and the Return of Galactus (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Night of the Sentinels, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Night of the Sentinels, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Enter Magneto (X-Men: TAS) *Deadly Reunions (X-Men: TAS) *Captive Hearts (X-Men: TAS) *Cold Vengeance (X-Men: TAS) *Slave Island (X-Men: TAS) *The Unstoppable Juggernaut (X-Men: TAS) *The Cure (X-Men: TAS) *Come the Apocalypse (X-Men: TAS) *Days of Future Past, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Days of Future Past, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *The Final Decision (X-Men: TAS) *Till Death Do Us Part, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Till Death Do Us Part, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Whatever It Takes (X-Men: TAS) *Red Dawn (X-Men: TAS) *Repo Man (X-Men: TAS) *X-Ternally Yours (X-Men: TAS) *Time Fugitives, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Time Fugitives, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *A Rogue's Tale (X-Men: TAS) *Beauty & The Beast (X-Men: TAS) *Mojovision (X-Men: TAS) *Reunion, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Reunion, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Out of the Past, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Out of the Past, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *The Phoenix Saga, Part I: Sacrifice (X-Men: TAS) *The Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Dark Shroud (X-Men: TAS) *The Phoenix Saga, Part III: Cry of the Banshee (X-Men: TAS) *The Phoenix Saga, Part Iv: The Starjammers (X-Men: TAS) *The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light (X-Men: TAS) *No Mutant is an Island (X-Men: TAS) *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Obsession (X-Men: TAS) *A Deal with the Devil (X-Men: TAS) *Longshot (X-Men: TAS) *The Dark Phoenix Saga, Part I: Dazzled (X-Men: TAS) *The Dark Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Inner Circle (X-Men: TAS) *The Dark Phoenix Saga, Part III: The Dark Phoenix (X-Men: TAS) *The Dark Phoenix Saga, Part IV: The Fate of the Phoenix (X-Men: TAS) *Cold Comfort (X-Men: TAS) *Orphan's End (X-Men: TAS) *Night of the Lizard (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Sting of the Scorpion (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Spider Slayer (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of the Spider Slayer (Spider-Man: TAS) *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Menace of Mysterio (Spider-Man: TAS) *Kraven the Hunter (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Alien Costume, Part I (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Alien Costume, Part II (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Alien Costume, Part III (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Hobgoblin, Part I (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Hobgoblin, Part II (Spider-Man: TAS) *Day of the Chameleon (Spider-Man: TAS) *And a Blind Man Shall Lead Them (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Inhuman Saga, Part I: And the Wind Cries Medusa (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Inhuman Saga, Part II: The Inhumans Among Us (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Inhuman Saga, Part III: Beware the Hidden Land (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Insidious Six (Spider-Man: TAS) *Battle of the Insidious Six (Spider-Man: TAS) *Hydro-Man (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Mutant Agenda (Spider-Man: TAS) *Mutants' Revenge (Spider-Man: TAS) *Morbius (Spider-Man: TAS) *Enter the Punisher (Spider-Man: TAS) *Duel of the Hunters (Spider-Man: TAS) *Blade, the Vampire Hunter (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Immortal Vampire (Spider-Man: TAS) *Tablet of Time (Spider-Man: TAS) *Ravages of Time (Spider-Man: TAS) *Shriek of the Vulture (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Final Nightmare (Spider-Man: TAS) *Doctor Strange (Spider-Man: TAS) *Make a Wish (Spider-Man: TAS) *Attack of the Octobot (Spider-Man: TAS) *Enter the Green Goblin (Spider-Man: TAS) *Rocket Racer (Spider-Man: TAS) *Framed (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Man Without Fear (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Ultimate Slayer (Spider-Man: TAS) *Tombstone (Spider-Man: TAS) *Venom Returns (Spider-Man: TAS) *Carnage (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Spot (Spider-Man: TAS) *Goblin War! (Spider-Man: TAS) *Turning Point (Spider-Man: TAS) *Guilty (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Cat (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Black Cat (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of Kraven (Spider-Man: TAS) *Partners (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Awakening (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Vampire Queen (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of the Green Goblin (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Haunting of Mary Jane Watson (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Lizard King (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Prowler (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Wedding (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter I (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter II: Unclaimed Legacy (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter III: Secrets of the Six (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter IV: The Six Fight Again (Spider-Man: TAS) *Six Forgotten Warriors, Chapter V: The Price of Heroism (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of Hydro Man, Part I (Spider-Man: TAS) *The Return of Hydro Man, Part II (Spider-Man: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter I: Arrival (Spider-Man: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter II: The Gauntlet of the Red Skull (Spider-Man: TAS) *Secret Wars, Chapter III: Doom (Spider-Man: TAS) *Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones (Spider-Man: TAS) *Spider Wars, Chapter II: Farewell, Spider-Man (Spider-Man: TAS) *Worlds Within Worlds (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Prey of the Black Panther (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Nightmare in Green (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Juggernaut Returns (X-Men: TAS) *Nightcrawler (X-Men: TAS) *Weapon X, Lies, and Video Tape (X-Men: TAS) *Behold a Distant Star (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Hopelessly Impossible (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Doomed (The Incredible Hulk) *Fantastic Fortitude (The Incredible Hulk) *Mortal Bounds (The Incredible Hulk) *And the Wind Cries. . . Wendigo! (The Incredible Hulk) *Darkness and Light, Part I (The Incredible Hulk) *Darkness and Light, Part II (The Incredible Hulk) *Darkness and Light, Part III (The Incredible Hulk) *Hulk of a Different Color (The Incredible Hulk) *Down Memory Lane (The Incredible Hulk) *Mind Over Anti-Matter (The Incredible Hulk) *They Call Me Mr. Fixit (The Incredible Hulk) *Fashion Warriors (The Incredible Hulk) *Hollywood Rocks (The Incredible Hulk) *The Lost Village (The Incredible Hulk) *Mission: Incredible (The Incredible Hulk) *Courage (X-Men: TAS) *Proteus, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Proteus, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Sanctuary, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Sanctuary, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Beyond Good and Evil, Part I: The End of Time (X-Men: TAS) *Beyond Good and Evil, Part II: Promise of Apocalypse (X-Men: TAS) *Beyond Good and Evil, Part III: The Lazarus Chamber (X-Men: TAS) *Beyond Good and Evil, Part IV: End and Beginning (X-Men: TAS) *Have Yourself a Morlock Little X-Mas (X-Men: TAS) *The Lotus and the Steel (X-Men: TAS) *Love in Vain (X-Men: TAS) *Secrets, Not Long Burried (X-Men: TAS) *Xavier Remembers (X-Men: TAS) *Family Ties (X-Men: TAS) *The Phalanx Covenant, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *The Phalanx Covenant, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Bloodlines (X-Men: TAS) *Storm Front, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *Storm Front, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Jubilee's Fairy Tale Theatre (X-Men: TAS) *The Fifth Horseman (X-Men: TAS) *Old Soldiers (X-Men: TAS) *Descent (X-Men: TAS) *Hidden Agendas (X-Men: TAS) *Avengers Assemble, Part I (Avengers: United They Stand) *Avengers Assemble, Part II (Avengers: United They Stand) *Kang (Avengers: United They Stand) *Comes a Swordsman (Avengers: United They Stand) *Remnants (Avengers: United They Stand) *Command Decision (Avengers: United They Stand) *To Rule Atlantis (Avengers: United They Stand) *Shooting Stars (Avengers: United They Stand) *What a Vision Has to Do (Avengers: United They Stand) *Egg-streme Vengeance (Avengers: United They Stand) *The Sorceress's Apprentice (Avengers: United They Stand) *Earth and Fire, Part I (Avengers: United They Stand) *Earth and Fire, Part II (Avengers: United They Stand) *To Battle the Living Planet (Fantastic Four: TAS) *When Calls Galactus (Fantastic Four: TAS) *The Sentry Sinister (Fantastic Four: TAS) *Doomsday (Fantastic Four: TAS) *One Man's Worth, Part I (X-Men: TAS) *One Man's Worth, Part II (X-Men: TAS) *Graduation Day (X-Men: TAS) *World's Apart, Part One (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *World's Apart, Part Two (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Where Evil Nests (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Deadly Choices (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Steel Cold Heart (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Enter the Hunter! (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Cry Vulture (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Ill-Met By Moonlight (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Sustenance (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Matters of the Heart (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *One is the Loneliest Number (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Sins of the Fathers (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *Destiny Unleashed, Part One (Spider-Man: Unlimited) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #1: Hope You Survive the Experience (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #2: Here Comes Tomorrow (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #3: Those Who Help Themselves (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #4: Love is a Battlefield (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #5: Head Games (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #6: Ten Out of Ten (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #7: Kelly's Heroes (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #8: Evolution (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 #1: Let the Game Begin (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 #2: Young Blood (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 #3: The World is a Vampire (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 #4: Pages from the Book of Sin (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 #5: The Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix: The Last X-Men (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 #6: Lilapalooza (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 #7: Homesick Alien Blues (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 #8: The Twelve (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 #9: A Force To Be Reckoned With (X-Men '92) *X-Men '92 #10: Earth X (X-Men '92) Alternate reality *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part One (Silver Surfer: TAS) *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part Two (Silver Surfer: TAS) *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part Three''' (Silver Surfer: TAS)' *The Planet of Dr. Moreau '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Learning Curve, Part One '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Learning Curve, Part Two '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Innervisions ('Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Antibody '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Second Foundation '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Radical Justice '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *The Forever War '(Silver Surfer: TAS)' *Return to Zenn-La '(Silver Surfer:TAS)' *The End of Eternity, Part One '(Silver Surfer: TAS)''' Alternate realities According to various websites the different series take place in different realities. But for the purpose of this wiki all series in the Marvel Animated Universe are to be treated as if they exist in the same universe, with the exception of Silver Surfer: The Animated Series. This is because Silver Surfer: The Animated Series contradicts the events of Fantastic Four: The Animated Series far too much to be considered part of the main universe. *Earth-92131 **Spider-Man: The Animated Series **X-Men: The Animated Series **X-Men '92 (comic book series based on X-Men: The Animated Series) *Earth-534834 **Iron Man: The Animated Series **Fantastic Four: The Animated Series **The Incredible Hulk *Earth-634962 **Silver Surfer: The Animated Series *Earth-751263 **Spider-Man: Unlimited *Earth-730784 **Avengers: United They Stand *Earth-39811 **Home of the six arm Spider-Man *Earth-11983 **Home of Octo-Spidey *Earth-31198 **Home of the silver armor Spider-Man *Earth-TRN387 **Original home of Scarlet Spider and Spider-Carnage (Destroyed by Spider-Carnage) *Earth-98311 **Home of Scarlet Spider and Spider-Carnage (Replaced Earth-TRN387) *Earth-38119 **Home of Stan Lee and the Spider-Man actor *Earth-31393 **Home of Bishop and the Days of Future Past timeline (Erased from timeline) *Earth-13393 **Alternate future that Cable hails from *Earth-121193 **Alternate reality where Apocalypse released a plague (Erased from timeline) *Earth-121893 **Bishop gets a plague free timeline without Sentinel domination, and Cable gets a reality almost identical to his original one, except that the plague was stopped *Earth-95099 **An alternate timeline where humans and mutants were at war. Earth-95099 replaced Earth-92131. (Erased from timeline) *Earth-961116 **Fictional universe created to tell children fairy tales *Earth-TRN566 **A reality very similar to Earth-92131 but with major differences in the timeline. *Earth-TRN583 **A reality very similar to Earth-751263 (comic book series based on Spider-Man: Unlimited). *Earth-730834 **A reality very similar to Earth-730784 (comic book series based on Avengers: United They Stand). Trivia Originally Fantastic Four: The Animated Series, Iron Man: The Animated Series, and The Incredible Hulk were in different realities. *Fantastic Four was on Earth-534834 *Iron Man was on Earth-569386 *The Incredible Hulk was on Earth-400285 However, all three series were later combined into one reality. The reality of Earth-534834. *Earth-92131 was formerly designated as Earth-921031 and then Earth-194111. Merchandise Action figures The toy company, Toy Biz, released action figures based on Spider-Man, Iron Man, Fantastic Four, The Incredible Hulk, and Avengers: United They Stand. Home media Several single episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series have been released on VHS and DVD. Fox Kids Home Video released the two part episodes, The Origin of the Fantastic Four, The Origin of Iron Man, and The Return of the Beast from Fantastic Four, Iron Man, and The Incredible Hulk on VHS. In the 90s Pizza Hut released several single episodes of X-Men: The Animated Series on VHS and sold them as part of their kids meal. From 2002 to 2005 Buena Vista Home Entertainment released five VHS and DVDs of Spider-Man on home video. In 2003 Buena Vista Home Entertainment released X-Men: The Legend of Wolverine and The Incredible Hulk on DVD. Each DVD release contained four episodes. In 2005 the complete series of Fantastic Four was released on DVD. In 2010 the complete series of Iron Man was released on DVD. From 2009 to 2010, Buena Vista Home Entertainment released the complete series of X-Men which was divided into five volumes. Every series in the Marvel Animated Universe, except for Silver Surfer, is available for purchase on Amazon Video. Every series in the Marvel Animated Universe has been released on DVD in region 2 territories. Video games In 1995 a video game based on Spider-Man: The Animated Series was released for the Sega Genesis and Super NES. That same year the Spider-Man Cartoon Maker and X-Men Cartoon Maker were also released. Comic books Several comic books that were based on the Marvel Animated Universe were released. *Spider-Man Adventures *Adventures of Spider-Man *Spider-Man Comics *Tower of Terror *X-Men Adventures *The Adventures of the X-Men *Marvel Action Hour: Iron Man *Marvel Action Hour: Fantastic Four *Avengers: United They Stand *X-Men '92 Books *Spider-Man: Dangerous Dr. Octopus *Spider-Man: Chase for the Blue Tiger *Spider-Man: Lizard's Deadly Trap *Spider-Man: Night of the Lizard *Spider-Man: The Long Arms of Dr. Octopus *Spider-Man: Ghosts, Ghouls and the Hobgoblin *Spider-Man: Night of the Lizard *Spider-Man: The Chameleon's Many Faces *Spider-Man: The Menace of Mysterio *Spider-Man: The Spider Slayer *Spider-Man: Caught in the Web Gallery 78979786978.jpg| X-Men: The Animated Series 789789967987.jpg| Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (Season one title card) 689789797.jpg| Fantastic Four: The Animated Series (Season two title card) 76898976789.jpeg| Iron Man: The Animated Series (Season one title card) 68978768976.PNG| Iron Man: The Animated Series (Season two title card) 6758586586.jpg| Spider-Man: The Animated Series 789789768789.jpg| The Incredible Hulk (Season one title card) 6789678987978.PNG| The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk (Season two title card) 68978967989.PNG| Silver Surfer 5676575456.PNG| Spider-Man: Unlimited 689877898.PNG| The Avengers: United They Stand MAU Series Intros File:X-Men File:X-Men_Season_5_Intro_(90's_Cartoon)_HD File:Fantastic Four Intro 1 File:Fantastic Four intro 2 File:Iron Man intro 1 File:Iron Man TAS Intro 2 (1080p HD) File:Spider-Man TAS Intro 1 (1080p HD) File:Spider-Man TAS Intro 2 File:The Incredible Hulk Intro File:The Incredible Hulk & She-Hulk inttro File:Silver Surfer Intro File:Spider-Man Unlimited Intro (1080p HD) File:Avengers United They Stand intro-1 Video Other cartoon universes There have been several different attempts at creating a multi-series cartoon universe with Marvel properties. The first cartoon universe was started in 1966 in a series called The Marvel Super Heroes. There were five different segments that were a part of this show. They are Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, and Namor, the Sub-Mariner. One segment aired each day during the week: Captain America on Monday, Hulk on Tuesday, Iron Man on Wednesday, Thor on Thursday, and Namor on Friday. In 1981 the studio called Marvel Productions started to produce shows based on Marvel characters. These shows were Spider-Man, Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends, The Incredible Hulk, and the television pilot, Pryde of the X-Men. Pryde of the X-Men only had a pilot episode and was not picked up for series. The Marvel Animated Universe started in 1992 with X-Men: The Animated Series and ended in 2001 with Spider-Man: Unlimited. As said above the MAU consists of eight different cartoons. Christopher Yost created his own Marvel cartoon universe. This universe consists of the shows Wolverine and the X-Men, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and the movies Hulk vs. Wolverine, Hulk vs. Thor, and Thor: Tales of Asgard. In 2010, Madhouse Inc. created a series of anime that were all connected. These series are Marvel Anime: Wolverine, Marvel Anime: Iron Man, Marvel Anime: X-Men, and Marvel Anime: Blade. In 2012, Ultimate Spider-Man aired and it was the first series in what fans have dubbed the Marvel Animation Universe since all shows in this universe are produced by Marvel Animation. The series in the Marvel Animation Universe are Ultimate Spider-Man, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Avengers Assemble, Guardians of the Galaxy, and the movies, Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight, and Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell. Category:A-Z